No More Lines
by Bibliophilic12
Summary: "I used to believe that the world was all good and bad. Time passed and I learned more, so the lines blurred. There are no more lines." (In which Steve thinks about the world, and how things progressed towards Civil War.)


**AN: Sorry, I have no idea where this came from. It's kind of darker and sadder towards the end, but I don't think it's too bad. This is basically the story of how Civil War came about in Steve's mind. I was just thinking about the Winter Soldier and this happened. This is why I don't think about and write most of my ideas, they turn sad. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

As a kid, it was always good versus bad. As I grew up, I was introduced to the world of bullying, the lines blurred and it became nice versus mean.

With the beginning of the war, with the world divided into the Allies and the Axis powers, I saw that there was really no difference from what I dealt with with bullies, only on a larger scale.

When I joined the war, it became us versus them. The SSR and the Commandos versus HYDRA. Then in the end, it was me against Schmidt.

When I woke up, I thought I was alone. I was told that the war was over, but a long time had passed and everyone that I knew was gone. We may as well have lost.

Then Fury came to me and I was introduced to the world of SHIELD versus the greater universe. It became the six of us versus Loki and the Chitauri. We stopped Loki, but we lost Agent Coulson. I signed his cards for him and left them at his grave.

Time went on, we went our separate ways, having new enemies to fight, but it was almost always clear lines of who was fighting who.

Then Fury showed up again, bringing with him the news that I could not trust a single person. Then I found Bucky again, only he didn't know who I was, and he was the new enemy. The best person I had ever known had just become one of the worst.

I couldn't deal with it. I found out that not only was my best friend out to kill me, but the good guys could be the bad guys.

I had always strived to do the right thing. With the revelation of HYDRA being inside SHIELD so deep and for so long that it may as well be the same thing, with the bad guy hidden among the good so well that you can't tell the difference anymore, something broke. Now there were no lines. I had no clue what the right thing was anymore. I just knew that I couldn't fight Bucky, and that SHIELD had to go down. Everything that I knew Peggy and Howard had worked so hard to build up after the war, had to be destroyed. So it was.

Then the team was brought back together. Our greatest enemy was created by two well-meaning men trying to keep the world safe. There were problems all over the world. We stopped Ultron, but at the cost of Pietro Maximoff.

I was looking for Bucky. Sam was helping, but Bucky didn't want to be found.

Then the introduction of the Registration and the world fell apart. Tony was for it and I was against it. Now it was friend against friend. Just like when I found Bucky.

Now we have our sides picked. I have Bucky, but I lost a lot of friends due to war and time. Tony has the ones that are for the Registration, and I have the ones against it. We're going to be forced to fight, and I know that we'll both lose in the end. Fighting like this will only cause us to lose people.

This is the worst kind of fight. It is teammate against teammate. Friend against friend. Brother against brother. Family against family.

I used to believe that the world was all good and bad. Time passed and I learned more, so the lines blurred. There are no more lines.

* * *

 **AN: So there you go. A look at how Steve may have felt through his movies and a look at how he would probably feel in Civil War. This all just kind of happened in the space of maybe half an hour, so if it's terrible please don't write that in a review.**

 **I'm still working on my Agent Carter stories, and I have one that will be a pre-series alternative way for the boys at the SSR to begin to pay Peggy Carter the respect she deserves. It's likely to be either a long one-shot or a shorter two-shot. It's close to being about halfway completed. I'm still working on the Pride chapter, and I may be done tomorrow, but I make no promises.**


End file.
